Hiding
by kylala22
Summary: Season 1 after John gets taken by Scorpius, Aeryn is asking what happened, I suck at summaries.


Disclaimer: The characters of **"Farscape"** do not belong to me. Sad as it is.

Hiding

"What were you hiding from them John. What memories did you refuse to give them? It had to be important if you were willing to be tortured instead of share." Aeryn said demandingly. It must be real important. "Gilina said one thing and Stark mentioned something related to what she said." But who would hide kissing Gilina, I know that this pain in the eema is stubborn, but to do something like that is just stupid. "But I want to know from you what you were hiding. That is if you don't mind telling me" She added the last part a little more shyly

"Wow, Aeryn you said more to me just now than what you usually say to me in a weeken." He commented tartly. It was true though.

"I need to know. It had to have been important. So I want to know."

"I thought Peacekeepers were trained not to be curios." John said trying to get off subject.

"Peacekeepers are allowed to be curios; they're just not supposed to ask questions. There is a difference." Aeryn replied

"How? Being curios leads you to asking questions." There is no difference, John thought.

"John you have strayed from subject. What secret was so big you felt you had to keep Scorpios from knowing? I know it wasn't wormhole technology because you don't have it. Therefore it was frelling insane to keep anything from him. He may have stopped torturing you had you just gave him that memory. What ever it was."

"Yeah, he may have, probably wouldn't have though. Saying he would have stopped torturing me is like saying that Barney isn't really a guy in a costume. Like Dorothy didn't dream up Oz. It's like saying that you would give up." Like that would ever happen. Aeryn wouldn't give up for anything in the universe.

"Barrney…Darothey…What are you talking about?" She questioned

"Earth things…"

"Stop talking about Erp, and start talking about that memory."

"What if I don't want to share?" He said very tartly.

"I'm not Scorpios, John…And I would like you to tell me." She said in a soft voice.

"No I want to keep that memory to myself for a while." He said bluntly. Continuing on without even stopping for a breath he whispered. "Ask me again later." He didn't want to tell her that he was keeping their kiss with him. He wasn't sure how she would react. Then he walked out of the room. Aeryn looked at him, her eyes showing a small amount of hurt. She didn't like that he turned her back on her. She also didn't like that it looked like he was limping.

Aeryn had become restless during the sleep cycle, wondering what John refused to tell Scorpius, to tell her. She couldn't help but think about how he was doing. He had been through a tough ordeal, one she was not even sure if she would have made it through. Although she would never admit that thought to anyone. She found her self getting up and getting dressed into regular clothes. Everyone would be awake soon, but she wanted to check on John now to make sure he was okay. Just to watch him though, not to wake him up early or anything. Sleep, she learned from Zhaan, shows how people are really feeling.

John was asleep. He had all of his normal day time clothes on, and he just lay there on top of the bed. Aeryn walked in and hovered over his twitching and wincing body (remembering the Aurora Chair no doubt) and whispered quietly "What were you hiding from them John? What was it worth it?" She stroked his face with a gentle hand. But he screamed, caught her hand and woke up. Being that he had surprised her he was able to flip her over and sit on top of her chest pinning her down, with Winona in hand and pressed firmly on her neck before he fully realized it was her.

"Aeryn?! Aeryn, oh my god, I'm so sorry…I had no idea…what are you doing in my room?" Aeryn in total shock just lay on the floor with her jaw dropped as he sat on top of her. She started to move her jaw up and downing trying to form words, but it wasn't working. And each time her mouth opened and closed you could only see the hurt grow deeper and deeper in Johns eyes. "I'm sorry" he repeated as he got off her. As he got up his right hand covered his left side by the lower ribs. Then he offered his left hand to help her up. She took it and pulled herself up. Once she's standing she looks into his eyes. She just stands there for a moment and looks at him.

"John what's wrong? You can tell me." She whispered.

"I…I think I'm dying Aeryn. I have this awful feeling, I don't think I'll recover this time. I think this is the end for me." He smiled slightly. "I'm just waiting for that white light." He whispered.

"You are not dying John. You were tortured, but the wounds will heal." She promised. She was scared to hear him speak like this. He was always optimistic.

"No Aeryn, I have been shot…" he lifts up his shirt exposing a shot wound right under his last rib on the left side. She held in a gasp as she looked at it. He had cleaned it and bandaged it but it didn't look to good. She was surprised he had been so flexible before when he attacked her. Although the fact that he had moved in such ways did show. The wound had started bleeding again. I can't believe him…that freller how could he not tell us something that was so important? How could I not have noticed it? She started to blame him as well as herself all in the same frelling microt. John must have noticed the pain and panic that started immediately in Aeryn's eyes after she saw the shot because he taped the bandage back up and pulled his shirt down while saying "It's okay, it doesn't hurt that bad any more."

Aeryn started ranting, "You frelling idiot! I can't believe you! How could you not tell anyone about that? You are the stupidest _thing_ I've ever met."

"Oh come on we both knew that already" John responded teasing. His joke was completely lost on Aeryn though. Her eyes were angry.

She tugged at his arm while still yelling "Come on we're going to Zhaan right away! She should be able to help. Is the bullet still in?"

"Yeah I couldn't get it out." He said looking a little ashamed.

"Frell! Your idiot!" Aeryn said. And she kept muttering 'you idiot' until they got to Zhaan's room. "Zhaan I have an idiot patient for you! Sorry to wake you but this is very important."

"It's alright Aeryn, I was already awake. I always wake up early. Hi John you're up earlier than usual. I'm guessing you're the one that needs help. So what is wrong with my 'idiot patient'?" She asked a small smile playing across her lips.

"Well, he got himself shot and decided not to tell anyone." Zhaan's smile evaporated immediately. "Oh yeah, and the bullet is still in there too." Aeryn added.

"John this is important, why did you keep this a secret?" Zhaan had worry in every inch of her face. No doubt only worrying more when she saw the worry in Aeryn's face. John went to walk to sit on the bed, when he stumbled. Aeryn caught him while he fell, making her fall with him. John spit out some blood when he started to cough. And Aeryn just sat there helplessly watching. She shot a quick look at Zhaan. She looked scared…never a good sign.

My goddess Crichton, what weren't you thinking? I don't know how much I can heal you if I can heal you at all. "How long has the bullet been in John?" She asked.

"One solar day." John replied. "Sorry about your sheets" he commented. Some of his blood had splattered over the clean white sheets.

"Oh no, it's okay. I'll get more sheets" Zhaan replied. One solar day she thought to her self. How could he not tell anyone how could no one have noticed? Aeryn was apparently thinking the same thing.

Please review, it'll help me update faster

TBC


End file.
